


Frustration

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you seriously crying over a game?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this mostly because I totally can relate to Rin and how upset he gets. It's the trouble of being too competitive and also having that awful disposition of tearing up whenever you're angry lol.

“Fucking!” Rin hissed as his character died again. He clenched his teeth and steadied his shaking hand before releasing its tight grip on the controller. He put it down and got up and turned the console and the TV off, still pissed but trying to calm himself. He heard Sousuke setting his controller down behind him.

 

“Are you seriously crying over a game?” Sousuke sighed, leaning back against the couch.

 

“I’m not crying,” Rin spat, seething anger and not bothering to hide it. He was damn annoyed and like hell was he going try and hide it just because Sousuke was there. They were best friends, why should he put up a mask for Sousuke?

 

Honestly if he hadn’t turned off the game right then and there he might have broken something like an idiot. He knew his limits. Losing nine times in a row was already way past them. He wasn’t placing blame on the other, but Sousuke was definitely the reason why he kept going instead of stopping when he should have.

 

“Then why are you so angry? It’s just a game, Rin.”

 

“You don’t think I know that!?” He yelled, not bothering to check his volume or rear back in his frazzled emotions. He was trying to calm down and being goaded like that was seriously not helping. He did feel guilty, though, when he saw the look on Sousuke’s face. He knew he was getting out of hand as soon as the words had left his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry, alright? I just,” he groaned into his hands as he flopped back down onto the couch next to him. Rin rubbed his hands down his face with as much force as he could, trying to release some of his pent up anger on someone other than Sousuke. He didn’t deserve it. It was his own dumb ass that forced Sousuke to play with him in the first place. “I’m just frustrated okay? Sorry.”

 

“It’s kay,” Sousuke mumbled, but he wouldn’t really look towards Rin. He had his eyes trained on the coffee table in front of them, avoiding Rin’s gaze like one would avoid a rabid dog’s. It ticked him off, but he let it go because he knew Sousuke was trying not to make him angrier.

 

Rin took a deep breath and let it out, letting himself fall into Sousuke’s side. He was still upset, but he didn’t want to be. He was just too competitive, and losing that many times no matter how good you are would frustrate anyone, wouldn’t it?

 

“Who the hell said playing games was fun?” Rin grumbled. Sousuke let out a soft chuckle and finally turned to him, glancing down at where Rin had settled, head resting against his shoulder.

 

“It’s fun when you’re winning,” he answered.

 

Rin rolled his eyes and elbowed him. He sank further into the couch before he twisted himself so that his legs were draped over the one side and his head reached across Sousuke’s lap and to the couch’s other arm. Sousuke kicked out his legs so they wouldn’t be so elevated and pushing Rin’s back up in an awkward angle. It wasn’t like they were the comfiest set of thighs in the first place, but Rin didn’t mind.

 

Sousuke’s fingers went straight for Rin’s hair and he sighed feeling them brush the strands on his face back. He sat up and grabbed a throw pillow to put underneath his back to help the angle before settling back again, grabbing Sousuke’s hand and putting it right back in place. Sousuke said nothing, just continuing to brush through his hair.

 

“Sorry for being so crazy,” Rin whispered. He had a deep frown on his face. Sousuke’s thumb came down to his forehead, gently rubbing away the creases there.

 

“You’re not crazy all the time,” Sousuke joked. “Besides, I’m kind of into it.”

 

“Shut up idiot.”

 

He couldn’t hide his growing grin.


End file.
